


Better ways to do this

by badthingfine_as_hell



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, things do not go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badthingfine_as_hell/pseuds/badthingfine_as_hell
Summary: Veronica decides not to fake her own suicide to trick J.D. She deserves something a little more fun.





	Better ways to do this

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the movie with a few nods to the musical

She knew there were better ways. More efficient, effective methods of stopping J.D. But once the thought crossed her mind, Veronica couldn’t let it go. She spotted holes, found problems with every other option. And anyways, she _deserved _this. She deserved to take back power, hold the upper hand for once in their goddamn relationship. _She_ would be the one leading the last dance with the devil.

J.D. was a beautiful, terrible force of nature. God-like in his rage and his love. He wrecked Veronica’s whole world in a few days’ time while sporting an absolutely unhinged smirk. But! He was still a teenage boy. That was important. That would be the key.

Veronica plucked down the hanging Barbie, carelessly tossed it into the trash. J.D.’s scare tactics weren’t worth her time. Not now. Not tonight.

She went downstairs, told her parents she was skipping dinner and trying to get a full night of sleep. Hoped that would be enough to deter them from checking up on her.

“Good idea, sweetie. Take one of my Valium if you need.”

Veronica smiled. “Thank you, Mom.”

Perfecto.

She crushed the pill into a powder on her nightstand. Swirled it in a glass of water, could be useful later. And now it was time to get to work.

In just five minutes, three beautifully crafted outfits laid on the bed. She touched a baby blue chemise, fingered the white lace hem, thinking hard. Not good enough, she decided. Next, a gorgeous black corset with matching underwear, courtesy of Heather Duke. Tempting, but he would be in black. She didn’t want to match. Veronica bit her lip as she surveyed the last option (the only option, really). A midnight blue, lacy bra that pushed up her breasts just enough. Matching lace panties, standing out nicely against her cream skin. She cleared the bed and slipped into the set.

Veronica hummed as she curled and teased her hair until it was sex-kitten-tousled. Just like one of those wide-eyed girls in the Playboy magazines Kurt and Ram loved to flash at the lunch table. She expertly applied a swipe of blush on each cheek to look flushed, ready. Her lashes were full and dark enough without mascara, so she settled for flipping them up with a curler. And for the final touch, perfectly applied red, red lipstick. 

She stepped back, satisfied. She was beautiful. J.D. did not stand a chance.

Veronica locked her door and grabbed a Cosmo. Could be a few minutes, could be a few hours. J.D. loved his grand gestures.

_The extreme always seems to make an impression. _

She snorted and started thumbing through the magazine.

***

Veronica heard the ladder first. She threw the Cosmo to the floor and stretched out over the bed, propped her chin up with one hand, eyes trained on the window. Maybe he would fall and break his neck and solve all of her problems.

An absent hand trailed to her breasts. But then she wouldn’t get to have this, now would she? And she really, really wanted this. 

When his face appeared in the window, eyes burning and grinning madly, her heart leapt. She started doubting herself. She should’ve faked suicide, should’ve gone to the police, should’ve done _anything _but this! He wasn’t going to fall for it.

J.D. climbed through the window, hazel eyes set on her like a snake and wielding a gun in one hand. She could tell the exact moment when he realized what she was wearing, took a good look at her hair and face, breasts and ass. His sure steps faltered, his lips parted, eyebrows furrowed, knuckles tightened on the gun.

And just like that, all of Veronica’s fear melted away. J.D. was just a teenage boy. She was the one in control here. She kept her face blank. Piece of cake. 

“Veronica.”

She almost laughed, his voice was so hesitant, so unsure. She had really thrown him off. Whatever plans he had, whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't this.

She tilted her head slightly to the side, gave a small nod. Go on, J.D. Let’s hear it.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot. His eyes traveled over her body. Were his pants a little tighter? He tried to slide on that cool mask of indifference, but she wasn’t fooled.

“We need to talk.” A nervous smirk. Hand twitched on the gun to draw her attention (she almost rolled her eyes, come on J.D.).

“No. We really don’t.”

Veronica didn’t move, only extended one hand toward him, palm outstretched. A Heather indeed. When he didn’t immediately take it, she huffed, and got to her knees. He gulped, gaze taking in her newly exposed torso, the tiny French panties. His eyes were starting to glaze over, a look that she knew all too well. Very common in horny teenage boys. Their minds taking a backseat to their dicks. 

“Come here, J.D.” She let some authority leak into her voice. A little bit of firmness.

She tried not to smirk too noticeably when he tossed the gun on the windowsill, shrugged out of his jacket and kicked off his boots in record time.

“Fuck, Veronica.” He pushed her on her back, settled his long body between her legs, buried his face in her breasts. “You’ve been holding out on me,” he groaned into her skin.

She did roll her eyes this time. He was too busy giving the tops of her breasts open-mouthed kisses to notice. Her fingers combed through his thick, dark hair. J.D. may be insane. May be a killer. But he was still a teenage boy who lost his mind over a scrap of lace and red lipstick.

He continued to talk, one hand sweeping down to palm her sex over the panties.

“I knew it wasn’t over, Ronnie. We’re too good together for this to ever be over.”

He was gaining confidence. Good. She needed a hard fuck. 

Their lips found each other. He was rock hard against her. She was getting hot and wet as he licked into her mouth. She moved her hands from his hair to his shirt, tugged on it demandingly.

He leaned back and quickly discarded it, took a moment to slip out of his jeans. She gently grabbed his hand when he started on the boxers. Not yet. She wanted this to last.

Veronica smiled at his clear impatience. She spread her thighs and stroked her middle finger over the lace. 

“Make me feel good, okay?” She felt so full of power. Was almost drunk on it when he immediately sank down, head between her legs, licking his lips and gazing up at her in wonder. 

His reverence turned into a shark grin when she tangled her hands through his hair, pushed her hips toward him.

“Anything for you,” he murmured, kissing her thighs. Licked heavy over lace. Veronica’s eyes fluttered shut as he rubbed his nose and lips all over the thin fabric. “So pretty, such a shame” her eyes flew open at the loud rip of her expensive, beautiful, _fav-o-rite _panties being torn apart. 

J.D. looked up at her with a wicked smirk. He placed his elbows beside her thighs, interlocked his fingers on her stomach, holding her down.

Her spark of utter rage at his callous destruction tumbled instantly to pleasure when he buried his face in her pussy. She pulled at his hair, moaning, couldn’t keep her eyes off him. He was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. When he started shifting his head from side to side, pressing deeper and deeper, she thought she was going to pass out.

“Gonna fuck you,” he eased up, and she took a deep breath as he gave her clit a few wide, firm licks. “But you’re going to have to be quiet. I know your parents are home.” 

Veronica narrowed her eyes down at him. Yeah, you asshole, because you were planning on killing me and making it look like a suicide.

But before she could comment out loud, he was planting sloppy kisses up her stomach, over her breasts, that sweet spot on her throat. And just like that, she was lost in the haze of pleasure once again. She tugged on his boxers, made a little whimpering sound that she knew he liked. He was so big and hard. It made her flush to know that eating her out had that much of an effect on him. 

He pulled his boxers down, wrapped a hand around himself and pressed their foreheads together.

“You know I love you, Ronnie.” Her eyes widened, he was sliding into her wetness. Another manipulation tactic? He never said _that_. “So fucking gorgeous.” 

She draped her arms around his neck and bit into his shoulder. This part was always painful. But she was so turned on from their foreplay that it shifted to pleasure much more quickly than usual. She gave a small whine and bucked her hips up, willing him to start moving.

He just chuckled and held her tightly, kissed her curls with a shuddering breath. “Of course, I was coming up here to kill ya.” She bit into his skin until she tasted blood. He started to move. “But this is a lot better now isn’t it?” 

Veronica dug her nails into his back. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

J.D. gladly complied. 

***

J.D. was sitting up against the bedframe with Veronica nestled between his legs and rubbing deep, soothing circles into her shoulders. They were both satisfied and sticky. She lolled her head back against his chest, pretending to be near sleep as he spoke of the imminent devastation of Westerburg High. 

He paused, smiled down at her, eyes sliding over the deep purple hickies on her breasts and neck.

He reached over for the glass of water on the nightstand.

Veronica fought the urge to stiffen in wondrous expectation. Instead, she stayed relaxed, leaning against him as he brought the glass to his lips. This was perfect. She didn’t have to offer it and risk suspicion. Besides, she didn’t technically _need _the Valium anyway. She just needed him asleep and temporarily under her watchful eye so she could figure out what the fuck to do next. (Maybe call the police, maybe stage one last suicide, if she had the guts). 

She took a peek up at him to make sure he had a sip.

When she saw his eyes, Veronica knew instantly that she was done for. 

She tried to lunge out of his arms and toward the gun, but he had already tightened his grip around her to the point of pain, a manic smile forming slowly on his beautiful face.

“Valium, Ronnie? Now that’s a dirty trick.” The smile fell, his eyes were burning down at her in rage. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it in her toes. “Were you going to wait until I fell asleep then stick a knife in me? Call the police? Tell your parents? But you needed to get fucked first, of course.”

“J.D.,” she begged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I…I can’t breathe. Please.”

He ignored her. “My mother took Valium. I know what the fucking stuff smells like.” He clapped a hand over her mouth when she tried to take in a breath deep enough to scream.

“You’re going to climb out of the window and get on my bike, okay sweetheart? I’ll kill Mommy and Daddy if you step one toe out of line.”

Veronica’s eyes filled with tears. She was so stupid.

There was no beating J.D.

***

Veronica pulled on the handcuff helplessly, her cheeks stained with tears. Everyone she cared about was dead. Burnt or blown up, never to see another school day again. Yet, she was still here. It didn't make any sense.

She jumped when fingernails tapped at her window.

J.D. grinned at her, his face smudged with soot, and strolled to the other door, slid into the driver’s seat. “Enjoy the show, darling?” He didn’t wait for an answer, just revved up the car.

He leaned over the console and touched her cheek with one long finger, passed the ashes of their classmates onto her skin. Gave a surprisingly soft kiss that Veronica absolutely despised herself for returning. 

“Let's go start a new life.”


End file.
